<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Million Points of Light by thinlizzy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375767">A Million Points of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2'>thinlizzy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess and a soldier in a moment of quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Million Points of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts">lionessvalenti</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars are different in Wakanda.</p><p>That's not a surprise. Bucky was never the best student, but even he had to pay attention in school sometimes. He knows about how geography affects the night sky. And he's even experienced it for himself before, during the war and all the horrors that came after. He's seen the stars from every conceivable angle.</p><p>And yet, these ones are different.</p><p>He listens as Shuri talks, seamlessly blending scientific knowledge of astrophysical reactions with the legends of Wakandan astronomy. And he stares up at the lights and marvels that he can still be amazed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>